Metal Sonic's Revenge
by The Director 999
Summary: The Untold Power has been kept a secret. Until now...
1. Untold Power

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FANFICTION

This Fanfiction takes place after the events of 'The Power of Nazo' as seen on Newgrounds and maybe Flashplayer.

PROLOGUE: A new Threat

It was a peaceful day on Angel Island. At least, somewhat peaceful. The wind was rolling softly over the grass below. The sailboats below were slowly whisking away on the edges of the sea. However, there was one thing out of place, there was a large black hole circling over Angel Island, sucking up all of the Grass, and soon, the emeralds.

Knuckles was sitting on the altar to the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. The Black Hole was drawing nearer and nearer by the second. Soon, Knuckles felt a small wind. It grew into a large wind and picked up the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles quickly held the Master Emerald down securely to the ground and tied it down with the 'Official Ironically Placed Emergency Cable' (OIPEC for short) and tied the emerald down. The Black hole power grew and grew and eventually broke the cable and sucked the emerald in.

Knuckles knew someone was behind this. When he thought he had found out who it was, he was immediately changed in mind. He heard a loud clicking, like a metallic laugh.

CHAPTER 1: The Treasure Hunting Trio

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting on his couch in Rouge's Casino, sleeping. Omega was sitting in a corner and recharging his batteries. The only one who seemed to be awake at this time in the whole Casino was Rouge. She was polishing the machines and doing the bartender's job for him by polishing all of the glasses. "Ugh," she said. "Why is it I always do somebody else's job. Honestly, Shadow never sleeps, why isn't he helping. And didn't we spend a fortune on that limitless power supply for Omega? They're blowing off work!"

At that moment, Rouge went over to the far end of the Bartender's table and flipped open a glass container. On the inside was a large array of buttons on a fairly large control panel. She quickly surveyed it and slammed down the small blue button labeled 'Fire pole'. She then watched the ceiling open and let down a fire pole. She then heard a spring load and fire. The couch and walls had both launched Shadow and Omega into the fire pole, which they had already gotten used to, and slid down, still asleep.

"Treasure Hunting Trio, Ten, HUT!" Rouge yelled. Shadow slowly got up off of his back and adjusted his neck bones, as they had felt out of place.

"Rouge," He said. "Is there any particular reason you woke us up at this dreadful hour? It's still dark outside and…" Shadow quickly checked his watch, which he never seemed to take off. (It was found on the Ark after Shadow the Hedgehog the game after he blew up the Black Comet. This watch had Maria's name on it. This was not mentioned anywhere in the games, Wikipedia, etc. as this was a plot twist of my own creation.) "And," as he continued to talk. "It's exactly 3 o' clock in the morning. I may be a fifty-year-old alien-created hedgehog, but I need my sleep just like anybody else."

"I know that," said Rouge, angrily. "But I just heard a report about downtown Station Square, they found a Chaos Emerald there!"

"What?!" Shadow seemed very surprised. "But they're all on Angel Island with Knuckles!" At this point, Omega seemed to have awakened from his recharge, and was now investigating the current research on Angel Island's Chaos Emerald affair.

"It appears as though the Chaos Emeralds were stolen via a Black Hole," he said in a metallic voice. "According to this video on the news network website, Knuckles tried to save the Emeralds, but they were stolen in a Black Hole. Even the Master Emerald is gone, too."

Shadow quickly ran to the computer opposite Omega and started to type furiously. "According to this report online, the Emerald they found was not a Chaos Emerald. Something different entirely." Rouge ran up to Shadow's side and read the online article over his shoulder.

"Green emerald found near City Hall, Downtown Station Square," she read aloud. "Emerald has been notified as not a Chaos Emerald, but as… An Sol Emerald?!" Rouge seemed very surprised. "But… aren't those from Blaze's universe?"

Shadow continued to read aloud where Rouge had stopped. "Also, a larger Chaos emerald as well as some type of emerald that seems to be able to control time has set loose a futuristic monster in the Mystic Ruins. Well, this should be interesting."

CHAPTER 2: The Emeralds Come Together

"All seven Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, six of seven Time Stones, six of seven Super Emeralds, one of two deep power stone, six of seven Sol Emeralds, the Jeweled Scepter, the Sword of Light, the Guiding Star Gem, the three Magic Stones, seven of eight Planet Eggs, the Power Stone, the Precioustone, the six Chaos Rings, 300 power rings, the seven Rings of Order, and all seven World Rings." This person hated the worlds. They had cast him aside, and he killed them.

"All I need now is one time stone, one super emerald, one deep power stone, one Sol emerald, and one Planet Egg." This person had plans for world domination. Suddenly, a news report came onto his monitor.

"A time-controlling jewel, as well as a larger appearing Chaos Emerald, not to mention one of Princess Blaze's lost Sol Emeralds has been located behind City Hall. Whether or not these will be disposed of like a black half-stone almost was, is still yet to be decided."

"What?!" The person yelled. "They almost destroyed the deep power stone?! No… That's impossible. It can't be destroyed. The Deep Power stones are indestructible. They must've destroyed something else. Perhaps they just didn't destroy it… yes… that's it. They must have it locked away somewhere… somewhere I can get to… Muahaha!" The man quickly hopped out of his chair and pulled open a black hole. "This time," he said. "Dr. Robotnik will NOT stop me from conquering the world." Metal Sonic stepped through the portal and into the G.U.N. base.

CHAPTER 3: The Void of Nothing

Shadow and Rouge quickly leaped from the computer desk and ran to the door. Omega had previously volunteered to stay behind. He had more research to do on this new topic of his, Metal Sonic. Shadow continuously ran by the side of Rouge's car, for the car had been calibrated to match Shadow's speed. Shadow, however, eventually got a head pain and fell to the ground. Rouge was just in time to notice this and pulled him into the passenger seat right before he collapsed.

Shadow's mind was being intercepted and placed with that of Metal Sonic's. They both thought the same thing. When Metal Sonic realized this, he immediately grasped his head with his metallic hands and shut his mind off from being seen. Shadow quickly got up and turned the wheel of the car off the edge of the road. Rouge looked at him like he was insane. "Shadow?! What the Hell are you doing," she yelled. Shadow quickly pushed her to the passenger seat and he took the wheel.

"Shut up, Rouge," he said. "If you wanna catch up with Metal Sonic, let me take the wheel. Now if you will so kindly shut the hell up and sit down, we can get to that bastard and kill him before he destroys the planet." Shadow quickly turned on the Radio and listened to the latest news report.

"The Emeralds located behind city hall have just disappeared into thin air," the lady on the news said. "Well, not really into thin air. A black hole had appeared behind the building and sucked them up. Of course, why so many emeralds like these were sitting grouped so closely together will forever be a mystery."

"To Hell with mysteries," Shadow said. "I know just why those Emeralds were there. The destruction of the Black Comet and Black Doom caused an implosion of the chaotic power of the universe, causing all of the emeralds to separate across the globe. However, when more than one Emerald would have been located in an area, they would move locations to the nearest possible convenience. In this case, all of the emeralds moved to the backside of City Hall."

Rouge looked surprised. "Well then, Shadow," she said. "If the emeralds all disappeared there, why aren't we going that way to try and get them?"

"Because," he said, firmly. "We need to get the Deep Power stone before he does! That stone is his key to get the ninth Planet Egg!"

"What's a Planet Egg?" Rouge asked.

"It's a large mass of living organisms that fuels the planet's energy, like the planet's child, hence the name: Planet Egg," said Shadow. "If removed from a planet, like a mother forever stripped of her child, the Planet Egg will cause the planet it has been stolen from to explode. Metal Sonic has stolen one from eight other planets in the far corners of space that I launched him to from the eclipse cannon."

Rouge nodded, although she did not understand this one bit. She looked over Shadow's shoulder and saw the G.U.N. base. "Y'know," she said. "It's odd that an officer of the Government has to break into her own office building."

Shadow literally drove the car directly through the wall and hopped out into the cement floor, Rouge following soon behind. "Rouge," he said. "Which way is the special alienist devices?" Rouge pointed down the hallway to their right and Shadow tore off, heading down the hallway. Rouge ran after him, still very far behind.

Shadow began to think to himself. "Metal Sonic," he thought. "I swear, you used to be a nice guy, but trust me. If I'm ever forced to, if you EVER cross the line so much as a bolt, I'LL KILL YOU."

CHAPTER 4: The Hyper Metal Triadic Sonic replicas

Shadow ran straight up to the door and wove his hand in front of it. "Chaos…" He quickly thrust his arm towards the door as a large, yellow ball of energy spun from his palm. "-SPEAR!" Without any hesitation at all, without even stopping for a fraction of a second, he kicked the door down at the split second his Chaos powers split it into two pieces. He came in just in time to see Metal Sonic had killed all of the guards.

"METAL SONIC!" Shadow yelled in anger. "You used to be my partner, I helped you, I tried to save your life, and this is how you repay the world? By killing them? Why? Why would you do something like that?" Metal Sonic stood there, looking at Shadow.

"I have my own reasons for world domination, Shadow." At this, Metal Sonic thrust his hand up and knocked Shadow over and almost out of the building. Shadow got up and walked to Metal Sonic, injured. "Do not come closer, Shadow. I do not wish to hurt you." Shadow looked straight into Metal Sonic's eyes.

"T-The day you… don't… hurt anyone, is the d-day… I DIE!" Shadow thrust his hand into Metal Sonic's face and blew most of it up with Chaos power. Metal Sonic's good eye looked at Shadow, surprisingly.

"How… How could you… eliminate me?" Metal Sonic fell to the ground and dropped the Deep Power Stone. Shadow picked it up and stared at Metal Sonic's remains.

"I'm sorry… old friend." Shadow slowly walked away. However, Metal Sonic was not dead. He silently got up and grabbed the Deep Power Stone. He held up his free hand and attempted to open a portal, however, this created a lot of noise. The portal started to whir and spin, causing a lot of noise. Shadow spun around and got a fist in the jaw. "Ach! M-Metal Sonic?" Shadow's mouth started to bleed as he got up.

Metal Sonic took one last look at Shadow and stepped through the portal. Shadow walked slowly to the portal as it slowly shut. He reached his hand out to try and get inside it. However, he collapsed right before entry and the portal shut. Rouge ran into the room and found Shadow lying unconscious next to a bunch of dead guards. The first idea that appeared into her head was to check for a pulse. Shadow's hand was numb. She hunched over him and began to cry.

"Shadow…" She said, quietly. "No, don't die…" Shadow opened his eyes and sat up. Rouge wiped her eyes and hugged Shadow. "Don't ever do that again, idiot." She said, comfortably. Shadow blushed and stood up.

"Rouge," he said. "I don't have a chaos emerald, so Chaos Control will be useless, now. Get Omega, he has the drill we need."

"Drill? What do we need a drill for?"

"To get to the Planet Egg, at the center of the Earth, before Metal Sonic does."

"What? That's suicide! The center of the Earth is several thousand degrees Celsius! Need I convert that to another temperature measurement?"

"I know, but he can withstand that heat as a robot. We need someone to make us able to at least stop Metal Sonic."

"But who?"

"You've come to the right place, if inventions are what you need," Tails said.

"That's nice, Fox-boy," Rouge said. "Now how about hooking us up with some new gadgetry and stuff, kay?"

"You can't rush genius, Rouge," Tails said. "So, first thing's first, although you two are my friends, you two still have a tab and it's almost full. Whatever you get had better be inexpensive."

"How much are we talking, Tails?"

"You have Two-hundred rings left," Tails said.

"That's ALL?" Shadow seemed surprised. Rouge, on the other hand, being poor, seemed like this was a lot.

"Well, Shadow," said Tails. "You spent the rest of your money on cheap stuff that breaks easily and food for your Chao."

"Hey, Chao food ISN'T useless," he said. "It's not MY fault if Cute is always hungry."

"You named your Dark Chao Cute?" asked Rouge.

"…Maybe."

"Nevertheless, Shadow," Tails said. "I'll just show you all of my inventory that fits your budget. Right this way, please." Tails opened up a door on the side of the table and invited them behind the counter. He quickly pulled the second lever of ten and a curtain opened up. "This inventory here is everything exactly 200 rings and below."

Shadow browsed through the stock. He eventually came across a drill pack that could fit on his back. "Tails, how much for the Drillpack?" Tails pulled out a sales list and browsed through it, flipping over some pages.

"This fits your budget perfectly, Shadow. 200 rings exactly."

"I'll take it. Right now."

"Kay, here you go, Shadow." Tails quickly handed the device over to Shadow as he took it and threw it over his back. Shadow then ducked his head, aimed the machine, and flicked a switch on the back. The drills began to whirr and spin as Shadow went tunneling underground. Rouge looked at the Hole, shrugged, and dove in after him. Shadow was tunneling directly downward straight into the center of the Earth. Rouge landed on top of him and started to scold him.

"Shadow," she said. "If you keep going downwards too far, you'll burrow straight INTO the center of the Earth."

"I know. I may die in the process, but tit's the only thing to do to keep Metal Sonic from getting the Planet Egg. Now, leave."

"But, Shadow…"

"I said leave, dammit! Now!"

"Mm… okay. Be careful, alright?"

Shadow burrowed deeper and deeper into the Earth's core until eventually, he found a bright, white light. The Planet Egg of Earth. Shadow quickly put a device on it and filled in the holes again as he crept out of the tunnel. Rouge stood there, staring at Shadow, amazed that he wasn't burnt or hurt at all.

"I've sealed off the planet egg with a magnetic device," He said. "No Robot would dare go anywhere within two miles of it." Rouge looked relieved and wiped a tad bit of sweat off of her forehead. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and stir, until eventually, yet another portal opened up in the sky. A loud rumbling came from the inside of it, and a large purple force flew from the inside. Chaos Control. The entire sky shook, as it seemed to fall apart at the seams.

Out of the hole, as it all seemed to stop, came Metal Sonic. Three of him. Without the Planet Egg, Metal Sonic had to resort to what he had otherwise. All of the precious items had created three, equally powerful Metal Sonics. Three Hyper Metal Triadic Sonic replicas. Shadow quickly called his friends to his side. Sonic and Rouge came running his way.

"Sonic?" he said. "What're you doing here?"

"I saw the whole thing happen from down the street. I haven't seen this guy in a couple a' years. How's he been?"

"Meddling."

"I see. That sounds a lot like 'im. Well, let's put this little meddler in time-out!"

Each of them took out a Metal Sonic copy until only one remained. When the fight seemed to be over, Metal Sonic lifted up his arms as his cape began to rise. He was bringing together the power of the Chaos emeralds as well as all of the other items he had collected. With these, he became the Ultimate Life Form. Super Hyper Ultimate Metal Sonic.

CHAPTER 5: The Final Battle

Metal Sonic's eyes began to glow red. His cloak flew behind him like a flag in the wind. His claws grew to thrice their regular size. His spines on the back f his head grew twice their size as the front of his head split into a ¼ out of ¾ split (e.g., on a human body, the ¼ by ¾ split is where the mouth is located) as teeth grew on the inside of it. He had become an unstoppable monster of destruction. Shadow stared at him like he was insane.

"That's it," he said. Sonic and Rouge looked back and stared at him. "I've warned you, bastard. If you crossed the line so much as a bolt more, I'd kill you. I've warned you so many times, but now, it's time for your punishment." Shadow thrust his hand up and let loose the power of the Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos… CONTROL!"

The sky turned yellow, and it all was sucked straight into Shadow. "I'm ready," he said. "To kill the one who's made this awful. To kill that BASTARD!" Shadow's spines stuck out to the sides as he turned white and shot up into the sky. Super Shadow.

Shadow flew up to become perfectly level with Metal Sonic. "I've warned you," he said. "I've warned you so many times. And you've crossed the line way more than a bolt." Shadow held up his arm and shot out a bolt of Chaos energy. "Chaos Spear!" Continuous bolts of chaotic energy sputtered out of his hand. "Disappear into oblivion!"

Metal Sonic swatted the energy like a fly. "Weakling," he said. "You cannot defeat me, no matter HOW hard you try. Just give up." Shadow flew up next to Metal Sonic, stuck out his arm, and pulled a gun out of mid-air, pointed it at Metal Sonic, and pulled the trigger. None of the shots seemed to hit. Shadow looked closely at Metal Sonic and fired again, aiming straight at the crystal on his head.

As soon as it started, it was over. A Chaos powered gun did the trick in the end. At least, enough to knock him back to his senses.

All of a sudden, a portal opened up in the sky, throwing out all of the Emeralds, the Time Stones, the Light Sword, the Jeweled Scepter, and all of the other treasures that Metal Sonic had stolen. Shadow stepped forward and pushed Sonic behind him. He slowly walked towards Metal Sonic and looked down upon him. "Metal Sonic," he said. "Why did you have to cause us so much suffering and terror?" Metal Sonic looked strained as his robotic circuitry allowed him to stand and speak.

"I… am sorry." Shadow held out his hand to him and helped him stand. He threw Metal Sonic's arm over his shoulder and used his free hand to help the limping robot leave. All of a sudden, as soon as it started, another portal appeared in the sky and cast Shadow and Metal Sonic inside. Sonic and Tails leaped up to try and get them back, but they could not. The portal shut immediately, and Shadow and Metal Sonic were on the other side, cast into another dimension, never to be seen again. Or, well, so it seemed…


	2. The Game Over Scroll

THE GAME OVER SCROLL

A Fanfiction by The Director

Inspired by a comic series by Codie Kitty and Jay Resop. To view: go to .com

Starring:

Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Sonic from the Fanfiction: Sonic The Hedgehog: Metal Sonic's revenge.

Prologue: The Story So Far.

Two months after the attack of Nazo the great, peace was restored to the world. Shadow and Omega moved into the Casino Rouge was running and lived with her in her living room. Sonic and Tails resumed life at Station Square and Knuckles went back to guarding the Master Emerald and the Chaos emeralds. Amy and Cream went back to their apartment building in Central City, and everyone else had settled in nicely, comfortably, safely. But that did not last for long.

Metal Sonic was trying to take over the world by collecting the entire valuable collection of chaos items from Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was able to stop him before he stole Earth's Planet Egg (which if removed would cause the entire planet to explode) and instead, he used the items he had already collected and became Hyper Metal Triadic Sonic, splitting into three ultimate life forms. After Sonic, Tails and Shadow all worked together to destroy them all, they formed back together to become the Ultimate Life Form, Super Hyper Ultimate Metal Sonic.

Shadow, believing that he was the Ultimate Life Form, took down Metal Sonic in a one-on-one battle of Chaos. Shadow won, using all of his energy, and knocked Metal Sonic back into himself again. Metal Sonic then apologized to Shadow for causing him such grief and anguish. Shadow accepted this apology, and helped Metal Sonic to safety. However, a large black hole opened up and took Shadow and Metal Sonic to another Dimension. The Dimension of the Game Over Scroll. This is where our current story begins.

Shadow was unconscious on the ground, next to Metal Sonic. A man in a cloak walked up to his sides, with another man just like him by his side.

"Is he okay," the first man said.

"I am unaware of that," said the second man.

"Should we take him back to the base?"

"I suppose we should…"

Two hours later…

Shadow woke up in a bed, unaware of his surroundings. He looked around the room and could not see Metal Sonic anywhere. "M…Metal? Metal Sonic? Where are you?"

"Do not worry, Shadow the Hedgehog, Your friend is quite alright and safe."

"W-Who are you?"

"We are the forgotten ones from the land of Neglected Video Game Characters, NC land for short," the man said. He wore a long, black cloak with a zipper around the edge of the sleeve and a scythe across his back.

"Where'd you come from? I don't remember you in any games at all."

"I was supposed to be placed in a Final Fantasy game as the main villain for Final Fantasy VII. Sephiroth, however, seemed cooler and got my part. I was placed in another game, instead."

"What's your name?"

"My name is…" All of a sudden, a fuzzy animal ran through the door and knocked down the canister in his way while running in.

"Sorry about the rough landing, sir. But this is important!" The man talking to Shadow put a finger up to Shadow, indicating he would finish the conversation later.

"What is it, Lemmy?"

"Lemmy," Shadow asked, questioningly. "That's the name of the Lemming hero that saved the land of Neglected Characters from Mario. You're the fifth member of the Mario Busters, right?"

The man in the cloak turned around and looked at Shadow. "Well," he said. "I now feel quite bad for having never heard of your universe, seeing as you know the lesser of our group."

"Lesser?"

"You see, Shadow, our group is actually only composed of a few people: Myself, Lemmy, our electronic program, You, and Metal Sonic."

"What?! That's way too small a group! Who else do we have on our side?"

"Only one group, but they're still in my universe."

"Damn, that's not enough. We need to round up some more people."

Suddenly, a siren went off in the building. A voice on the intercom system came on in the voice of a girl, probably the program.

"Enemies are in the vicinity of the scroll! Eliminate immediately!"

"The Scroll?" Shadow asked.

"I'll explain it later, Shadow," said the cloaked man. "In the meantime, I want you to help us." Shadow nodded and ran out after The Cloaked Man and Lemmy.

Shadow ran into a room with a glass case in the center. Shadow looked around the room. "Where's the intruder?" he asked the cloaked man. The man held out his arm in front of Shadow.

"Wait. Don't move." He pulled out his scythe and threw it at the glass case. It didn't shatter, but instead, a man appeared out of nowhere and collapsed, dead. He had used a cloaking device to get the scroll.

"Nice shot." Metal Sonic walked in the room, finally healed.

"Greetings Shadow." Shadow ran over, followed by the cloaked man.

"So what is this scroll all about?"

"It's called the Game Over Scroll. Anyone who should use it will cause doom and despair for their universe. Those who are sent here have gone through the passage of time, as this is the end of time." Shadow had no idea what the man was talking about.

"What?" The man sighed.

"You were brought here by something called a 'gate'. It would normally bring you to a different time, but instead, you came to the end of time. The year after the world ended. We co-exist with another world, a world where time flows freely, a world where nothing bad may have happened." Shadow was still lost.

"So can I return to my time and universe?" the man nodded.

"There's a machine in that corner that controls gates. Put in a time and place, and you'll be taken there." Shadow nodded.

"Great. So can we go now?" The man shook his head.

"We brought you here so you can help us defend the Game Over Scroll." Shadow cursed under his breath. Metal Sonic clicked.

"If we comply and help your party, will you provide us access to the gate machine?" The cloaked man nodded.

"Great, so when do we start defending?" Another alarm went off.

"Now." Shadow smiled.

"Just watch this." Shadow leapt up into the air and sliced through the robots attempting to steal the scroll. He set down in front of the scroll. "I'm a natural." Metal Sonic clicked.

"Shadow. These robots are possessions of Dr. Robotnik." Shadow looked at the serial number.

"E-1053" He kicked the remains of the robot. "Goddammit!" The cloaked man looked at Shadow.

"I take it there's something between you and this Robotnik." Shadow nodded.

"He rules my universe with an iron fist." The cloaked man smiled. He pulled off his hood, revealing long, blue hair.

"Then I shall stay here and protect the scroll." Shadow looked confused.

"You look familiar." The man bowed.

"I am lord Magus, dark wizard of 600 A.D." Magus started up the machine. "2010, Station square." He pressed the big red button on the side of the machine. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Metal sonic stepped through first, Shadow soon following.

As Shadow touched down, he saw that the sky was a bleak color. "We were gone for a day, Robotnik's already taken over?" Metal Sonic clicked.

"Insufficient oil supplies. Oil required for proper function..." Metal Sonic fell and tapped the ground with a light 'thud'. Shadow ran to the gas station and looked around. Robotnik must've taken all the oil for his robots. Shadow set Metal Sonic down back at Rouge's casino.

"Rouge? Rouge, you here?" Shadow saw a small ear pop up from behind the bar table. Shadow pressed the bell at the bar. "I'll take a martini... and a bat who's cowering in fear while the world's coming to an end!" Shadow picked up Rouge by her arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm coming." Shadow smiled.

"Oh, and if you have any oil left over, we need some for Metal." Rouge shook her head. Shadow sighed.

"Robotnik took it all. I still don't know how it happened, but at this rate, he'll have enough oil for an army, and then some." Shadow thought to himself.

"Why would a man like Robotnik need that much oil? Unless... oh no." Rouge looked at Shadow.

"What?" Shadow grabbed Rouge's arm.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" Shadow ran off to the center of Station Square. He saw a large flying fortress from where he entered the gate.

"Go, my minions! Destroy everything, but bring back the scroll unharmed!" Shadow stopped in front of a giant leg, most likely connected the the 'flying' fortress.

"Doctor!" Robotnik looked down at Shadow.

"Well well, if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog. Have you come to see the end of the world?" Shadow scoffed.

"I've come to see your end. You're going straight to hell!" Robotnik laughed.

"Yeah, right. All systems, full power!" Robotnik blasted a laser at Shadow.

"You're gonna have to do better than that to beat me!" Shadow heard a whistle behind him.

"Hey, Doc!" Sonic stepped forward and ran up the leg. "What's up?" Sonic stood in front of Robotnik's cockpit. "Didja miss me?" Sonic bounced around the fortress, blasting different pieces of it. Shadow leapt up and started attacking as well. Sonic smiled. "Hey, Shadow! How are you?" Shadow smiled.

"Fine. Now, about this talking egg..." Sonic smiled.

"I think I know how to make an omelet." Shadow laughed.

"How about scrambled?" Shadow and Sonic leapt up and smashed the cockpit at the same time. Robotnik screamed.

"I..." Shadow whacked the cockpit. "Hate..." Sonic followed. "That..." Sonic and Shadow spun around and leapt forward for a final attack. "HEDGEHOG!!!" The fortress exploded, the legs collapsing on themselves. Shadow smiled.

"Goodbye, Doctor." Shadow kicked Robotnik in the face, hoping that would be enough. Sonic ran off, waving at Shadow. Rouge smiled as she took Shadow's hand and walked back to her Casino. Robotnik looked around to make sure no one was watching. He adjusted his sunglasses and pressed a small button on what remained of his keyboard.

"Goodbye, Shadow."

As Rouge and shadow reached the Casino, Shadow oiled Metal Sonic with the bottles they took from the Egg fleet. As they turned around, it seemed as though no one noticed Metal Sonic's eyes glow a dark, piercing red.

THE GAME OVER SCROLL -end


End file.
